Klaus, Katherine and Adyelya
The family relationship between Klaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce and their daughter, Adyelya. Klaus and Katherine conceived her in Mystic Falls after Klaus encountered a newly-turned human Katherine in the Mystic Falls Grill. After a night of drinking, the two of them had a one-night stand. They dealt with Katherine's pregnancy with Adyelya and the fact of becoming parents during the first season of The Originals. As Katherine's pregnancy progressed, it became clear that Adyelya is the thing that they love the most in the world, and they even start to put aside their difference to work together, grow a friendship, and fall in love. Klaus even built a nursery for Adyelya next to Katherine's room in the Abattoir where they all will be a family. Katherine gave birth to Adyelya in From a Cradle to a Grave while Klaus (weakened by Genevieve's Moonlight Rings) and her were captives of the New Orleans Coven, who wanted to sacrifice Adyelya to follow Klaus' mother, Esther's decree. They killed Katherine via slitting her throat and left Klaus unconscious. However, Katherine was resurrected by Adyelya's blood (rwaking up in transition to become a witch-vampire hybrid) and she went with Klaus to retrieve her baby with the help of Klaus' half-brother, Elijah Mikaelson. They managed to rescue Adyelya, but then Klaus and Katherine decided to give her away to Klaus' half-sister, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Katherine's first vampire daughter, Nadia, to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. They decided that once New Orleans was safe, Adyelya would return home to Katherine and Klaus; this was Klaus' promised to her. They are reunited in The Map of Moments where Klaus and Katherine are finally able to enjoy parenthood. However, when Katherine decides to leave New Orleans with Adyelya and her Trinity Coven, following her new husband's advice and with the help of the French Quarter Coven, Klaus found them and sealed away Katherine in a tomb in the cemetery, cursed the French Quarter Coven to being permanently trapped in the cemetery (if they try to leave the grounds, they are turned into ravens) and took back Adyelya. Over the next six months, Adyelya remains under the protection of Klaus, while only seeing Katherine once a month during the full moon. With her curse put on temporary hold in You Hung the Planet, Katherine is finally able to fully reunite with Adyelya and take custody of her from Klaus. Katherine now lives in an apartment across from the compound, within range of Klaus' protection and in his eyesight, with Adyelya and Markos; however, she also frequently resides with the French Quarter Coven and will often take Adyelya with her. In The Axeman's Letter the curse is permanently lifted by Davina Claire, but only if Katherine agrees to transfer over her Regency of the French Quarter Coven to Davina. Wishing to be with her daughter again, Katherine agrees to do so, so long as Davina and the coven remain Adyelya's protectors and friends to Katherine, and in turn, she will also protect them. Katherine and Klaus resolved their problems by the end of season three and agreed to work as partners for Adyelya (they also agree to put their growing feelings for one another on hold, as it complicates their relationship while raising Lya). After Klaus sacrificed himself to save the family, Katherine spent five years raising Adyelya and searching for ways to bring their family back. Katherine kept Klaus' memory alive for Adyelya as she told her daughter things about her father such as his loyalty to his family and how much he loved her. Adyelya deems her father as her 'fairytale prince'. Katherine saved the family and worked with them to save Klaus. They succeeded and brought him home where he reunited with Adyelya. Klaus and Katherine now reside with their family and raise Adyelya as partners while fighting to keep their family together. Following Katherine's death, Klaus is now raising Katherine as a single parent. However, following the end of the Hollow, Adyelya decided to stay enrolled at the Salvatore Boarding School while her father searches the world for a way to resurrect Katherine. They are known as Kathelyaus or Kladyelya, or the Hybrid Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four The Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, and the second-known Petrova Doppelgänger and newly-turned human/witch of the Traveler sub-culture, Katherine Pierce, slept together in Graduation ''and conceived their daughter. Season Five In the season premier, ''The Originals ''episode, during the summer Klaus--as well as Elijah, who follows his brother to New Orleans--is lured away to the French Quarter in New Orleans, where it is revealed by Sophie Deveraux that Katherine is pregnant with Klaus' unborn child (Adyelya Mikaelson), and that the witches plans to use them (Katherine and Adyelya) as leverage to make Klaus help with defeating Marcel and his secret weapon. Throughout The Originals Quotes Trivia * Katherine was the next doppelgänger after Tatia; a woman whom Klaus was in love with and who was identical to Katherine. * Katherine "was taken" with Klaus at first when she had been human. * At first Klaus wasn't happy with the idea of the baby, but he quickly changed his mind and has protected her in his own way from then on. ** This has resulted in Klaus and Katherine trying to fix their relationship (after 500+ years) in order to protect their daughter. * Klaus and Katherine both had dreams of Mikael trying to kill them and hurt their baby. * In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Katherine and Klaus decide to send their daughter away for her own safety until the city is safe for her to return to. * Adyelya lived with her aunt, Rebekah, and half-sister, Nadia, as Klaus and Katherine know only Rebekah and her own daughter can be trusted in the matter of Adyelya's safety. * Katherine is now a witch-vampire hybrid after completing the transition by drinking drops of Adyelya's blood. ** She is the only known witch-vampire hybrid that wasn't a Siphoner. Therefore, she is the only witch to keep her magic after becoming a vampire. * Now Adyelya's father and mother are both Hybrids. * Klaus calls Katherine "little witch" and Adyelya "littlest witch". * Adyelya was born in St. Anne's Church with both of her parents present (although they were both under duress due to the witches). * Katherine had to use her daughter's blood to complete the transition. * Klaus wants him, Katherine and Adyelya to be together as a family. * Katherine suggested they send Adyelya away for her safety and Klaus agreed. * Klaus tells Adyelya that she will return to him one day. * Klaus and Katherine will stay in New Orleans and fight off their enemies so their daughter can come home safely. * Rebekah had to leave where she was staying with Adyelya due to Esther finding them; she sent Nadia to inform Klaus and Katherine of the dire situation. She and Elijah went to a safe house, where Adyelya was finally reunited with her parents. Elijah remained behind to look after Adyelya, and Camille was also brought to the safe house by Klaus to mind Adyelya, help Elijah and for her own protection. * After her mother's marriage to Markos, Adyelya was brought home to live in the Abattoir with her parents. * Since her mother has married Markos, her parents disagree more with how to protect her from Dahlia. * Currently only Klaus is raising Adyelya (with the help of Elijah and Freya) as Katherine was sealed away in a tomb by him and Dahlia as punishment for trying to take Adyelya away from him. * Adyelya is involved with her father's birthplace. Her parents met and conceived her in Mystic Falls, Klaus' original home, though she was carried and born in New Orleans (which is also considered to be her father's home). ** New Orleans is also where she is currently being raised by her father, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Freya. * With Adyelya's birth, Klaus and Katherine are the only two characters, so far, to become parents during the series. * Klaus and Katherine conceived their daughter during a drunken one-night stand, when they hated and were hostile with each other. * All three have had a nickname regarding their heritage, Klaus - Big Bad Wolf, Katherine - Little Witch/WitchGirl/Mother Witch, and Adyelya - Littlest Wolf. * Adyelya lived with her mother and step-father in an apartment across the street from The Abattoir (Klaus' home), as well as on-and-off with the French Quarter and Trinity Coven until Markos' death. * In An Old Friend Calls, Klaus and Katherine leave/disappear with Adyelya in order to protect her from the influx of enemies that is about to arrive. * Klaus has promised Adyelya that he will return Katherine to her in the future. Category:Supernatural Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Hybrids Category:Male Hybrid Category:Female Hybrid